Horn of Blood Mead
Horns of Blood Mead ' are collectible items found in ''God of War. These legendary horns are said to imbue their holders with increased rage. By collecting three horns, Kratos can increase the size of his rage meter. These items can be found in Nornir Chests. A total of 9 Horns of Blood Mead are found in the game. Horn of Blood Mead Locations 1. In '''Midgard, right after meeting Brok for the first time, there will be an elevator puzzle. You have to stand on top of the elevator, and raise it to see the rune pots. 2. At the very beginning of The Foothills, right after meeting Sindri, still in his area. Here, you must make the symbols on the switches match that of the chest. One of the switches is covered in poison, so you’ll have to freeze the poison pot to see the rune. 3. In Alfheim, when you step up to the door of the temple of light, there will be a Horn of Blood Mead chest nearby. To the left of the temple entrance, down the stairs, you’ll find it in a room. All of the rune pots should be nearby. If you’ve found the blacksmith, you’re on the wrong side. 4. In Alfheim, this time on the other side of the temple entrance, you’ll find another chest with a Horn of Blood Mead. This will be after getting the light of Alfheim on the Bifrost, and onto Atreus’ bow. The rune pots will be around that last room. For one of them, you’ll have to thread an axe throw through tight gaps, while standing on the platform. 5. In Midgard, after ascending The Mountain and dispelling the black smoke, there is a place where the giants test you. There will be two switches with runes leading up to a light bridge, and one afterward. After that, a room with a chest with runes written in blood on the walls. Make sure the switches match the runes. 6. In Midgard, in the Witch’s Caves below her house, there will be a chest with a Horn of Blood Mead waiting for you after you’ve acquired the shock arrows. When you’re back from the summit of The Mountain, come back and grab it. 7. In Helheim, you’ll have just completed an important fight. In the middle of your Helheim trip, right before you get onto a large boat, you’ll be able to push a large box into a gap to reach a small, open area where a Horn of Blood Mead chest is. There’s a box nearby, and one of the rune pots is inside the box (climb to its other side to see it). One of them is out on the water nearby – you’ll have to push the box all the way back and climb to see it. The last is visible from an upper ledge. 8. In Fafnir’s Hoard, you’ll find another sealed chest outside of the entrance. All three are visible and can be hit from where the chest is. This is another timed challenge — keep in mind each rune pot has its own timer with its own smaller or larger window. 9. As you explore the Lake of the Nine, you’ll come across the Isle of the Dead. There will be a lot of stuff to get through here, some puzzles to get higher and some enemies to kill. At the top, you’ll be rewarded with a Horn of Blood Mead. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Items Category:Collectibles